


Чужое счастье

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамаки и Мацукава глазами Ивайзуми</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужое счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Майский Хайкью-фест, выпавший в лотерее персонаж — Мацукава Иссей.

1

В окна хлестал дождь, а в спальне было сыро и холодно. Поэтому Сейджо всей командой сгрудились у обогревателя, завернувшись в одеяла. От усталости не спалось, и Хаджиме мысленно прокручивал первый день тренировочного лагеря: перед глазами прыгали мячи и дрожала сетка, под ногами все еще чувствовалась поверхность пола.

Ойкава сладко спал, устроившись рядом с печкой, и из-под одеяла торчал упругий завиток. Можно было бы сходить за ножницами и отстричь, такой удобный момент, но Хаджиме стало лень. К тому же Ойкава не расстроится, и это автоматически лишало затею всякого смысла.

Кто его на самом деле беспокоил, так это Ханамаки и Мацукава. Вообще-то ничего особенного не происходило, по крайней мере, Хаджиме ничего не слышал, но когда-то неразлучные друзья сегодня весь день держались так неловко, будто вчера познакомились. Хаджиме не считал себя очень наблюдательным, зато у него был Ойкава, а это значит, что у друзей бывают сложные периоды. Главное, не лезть между ними и не задавать вопросы, и оно само наладится.

Ханамаки сейчас не было, а Мацукава лежал чуть в стороне, заложив руки за голову. Хаджиме видел, как светлеет кожа у него на бицепсах, а грудь мерно приподнимается при дыхании. Ханамаки пришел только через полчаса — с мокрой головой, как будто гулял под дождем, — и присел у обогревателя.

Раздался шепот.

— Не спишь?

— Нет. Ложись.

— Да, сейчас. Погода дрянь.

— Полегчало?

— Не очень.

Они невесело засмеялись, в стороне заворочался Киндаичи и громко вздохнул.

Ханамаки приподнялся и залез в стоящую у стены сумку, а потом начал яростно вытирать голову полотенцем. Когда он, наконец, разделся и нырнул под одеяло рядом с Мацукавой, раздалось прерывистое дыхание и, наконец, все затихло.

Хаджиме уплывал в сон, думая о том, что, в общем-то, все в порядке. По крайней мере между этими двоими — точно.

2

На следующий день солнце жарило вовсю, и от мокрой земли поднимался пар. Хаджиме ждал, когда Киндаичи и Куними закончат с душем. Летняя кабинка была узкой, поэтому мылись по двое. Рядом остановился Ханамаки, щурясь на голубое небо, и Хаджиме вспомнил ночной разговор.

— Все в порядке? — на всякий случай спросил он, и Ханамаки показал знак победы.

Хаджиме кивнул и обернулся — к ним быстрым шагом приближался Мацукава. Он был в одних шортах, и Хаджиме смотрел, как он почесывает на ходу живот, густо заросший волосами. Ойкава как-то посмеялся, сказав, что с такой растительностью он будет распугивать девочек. Мацукава в ответ только флегматично улыбнулся.

Киндаичи и Куними выскочили из кабинки, дрожа и фыркая, а Ханамаки кивнул:

— Иди.

Хаджиме покачал головой:

— Вас двое, давайте вперед. А я дождусь Ойкаву.

Ханамаки первым шагнул в кабинку, а Мацукава застыл, сжимая полотенце, и солнечные лучи золотили его кожу, делая долговязую фигуру еще более несуразной. Когда он все-таки скрылся в кабинке, Хаджиме перевел дух. Оказывается, все это время он смотрел, задерживая дыхание.

3

Ханамаки перешучивался с Ватари, время от времени кидая взгляд в окно. Хаджиме мог бы поспорить, что там нет ничего интересного, но на всякий случай посмотрел в окно. Мацукава разговаривал с тренером Мизогучи. Тот что-то показывал рукой, делай широкий жест. Мацукава кивал, потом Мизогучи изображал передачу, Мацукава снова кивал… До Хаджиме дошло — они разбирали игру на приеме. Он потерял интерес к этому зрелищу и отвернулся. Взгляд скользнул по лицу Ханамаки, и Хаджиме моргнул. Тот выглядел таким напряженным и болезненно-открытым, что Хаджиме стало не по себе. 

Но когда он снова моргнул, перед ним сидел прежний Ханамаки — закрытый и чуть насмешливый. Наверное, показалось.

Мацукава пришел, когда Ханамаки покончил с ужином. Плюхнулся рядом с Хаджиме, подтянул к себе тарелку и заработал палочками. Ханамаки молчал, над столом висела гнетущая тишина.

— Пойду,— сказал он, — мяч покидаю.

Встал и неловко задел стол, сдвинув с места. Мацукава смотрел перед собой, не поднимая глаз. Между густых бровей залегла морщинка.

4

Если бы Хаджиме спросили, о чем говорят Ханамаки и Мацукава, ему было бы нечего ответить. Зато он хорошо знал, о чем они молчат — о прошедшей игре, об увиденном фильме, об услышанной музыке.

В этот раз их молчание нависало над площадкой плотным облаком. Первогодки нервничала, Мизогучи на них орал, и даже Ойкава пару раз сорвался, врезав мячом в стену рядом с головой Кетани. К концу тренировки поорать успели все, за исключением Ханамаки и Мацукавы. Их молчание было оком бури.

Зато когда Мацукава открыл рот, что-то сказав, Ханамаки психанул и быстрым шагом вышел из спортзала. Мацукава остался смотреть ему вслед, и выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Вообще-то плачущие парни — не самое привлекательное зрелище, в случае Мацукавы — вдвойне. К счастью, Хаджиме всего лишь показалось.

Когда Мацукава тихо натянул куртку и выскользнул за дверь, Хаджиме вздохнул и пошел следом. Не вмешиваться — это, конечно, отличная тактика, но не в случае, когда тренировка превращается в срань.

Он сунул руки в карманы и двинулся вперед, не теряя из виду широкие плечи Мацукавы. Хаджиме остановился, когда понял, что слышит голоса. И не сразу узнал Ханамаки. На его памяти, он частенько злился и раздражался, бывало даже повышал голос — но ни разу Хаджиме не видел его в таком бешенстве.

— Все решил? — тихо говорил он, и от тихой ярости было не по себе.

— Я — да.

Мацукава стоял перед ним, несуразный и длиннорукий, и лишь отшатнулся, когда Ханамаки ударил его в челюсть. После второго он отступил на шаг, а после третьего его голова откинулась.

Хаджиме неслышно шагнул назад, повернулся и пошел прочь. Что бы там ни происходило, сейчас его вмешательство ничем бы не помогло. 

5

Последняя ночевка в тренировочном лагере была тихой и спокойной. Тренер Мизогучи зашел пожелать спокойной ночи, Мацукава почти сразу же лег спать, и даже Ойкава угомонился одним из первых. Хаджиме не спалось. Серебристый лунный свет словно облил очертания комнаты, вырезав их на сетчатке.

Хаджиме смотрел на створки двери и думал, что если Ханамаки не придет через час, придется искать; может, заодно получится поговорить. Но дверь скрипнула, и Хаджиме почувствовал, как Ханамаки идет на цыпочках к своему месту. А потом он присел рядом с Мацукавой и зашуршал.

Хаджиме пригляделся — похоже, пакет со льдом.

— Прости, — его голос звучал глухо. Он приложил пакет к челюсти Мацукавы и так сидел какое-то время. А когда встал, Мацукава вдруг схватил его за руку.

Хаджиме видел, как его широкая ладонь сжимает запястье, а Ханамаки стоит, не пытаясь вырваться. Мацукава прятал лицо, уткнувшись в согнутую в локте в руку, и все же крепко держал Ханамаки, пока тот тихо не опустился рядом.

Не раздеваясь, скользнул под одеяло, и они вдруг судорожно обнялись, стискивая друг друга так, что Хаджиме казалось: еще немного, и он услышит треск ребер. Они словно сплелись в судорожно дышащее, цельное, неделимое. Ноги под одеялом двигались, и Хаджиме отвернулся.

Он, конечно, не самый большой специалист по отношениям. И вообще давно не чувствовал себя так неловко, но облегчение было таким сильным, что хотелось улыбаться.

Хорошо, что Хаджиме не вмешался. Чужое счастье слишком хрупкая штука. Не то что свое.

Глаза щипало.


End file.
